Avengers Sleepover
by Sympathy for the Lost Love
Summary: Bruce hulks-out during a thunderstorm so the Avengers decide to help him out. read adn find out R&R plz! no romance-family fic,


**Avengers Sleepover**

It was a thunderstorm, a normal occurrence for when Thor visited, which was an hour ago. Generally he came during the day so it mattered little but this time he had come near midnight. Everyone was asleep, everyone but Bruce.

Bruce couldn't stand thunder or lightning, it sounded too much like tanks and guns and he'd always get flashbacks. Bruce was tossing and turning, scared. Soon, against his wishes, the change took its course.

Everyone was jolted awake by a roar and loud crash. Instantly everyone was up and running to Bruce's room, Thor and Tony in boxers, Cap in boxers and shirt, Natasha in a tank top and silk pants, and Clint in sweats. When they got to Bruce's room, they were unsurprised to see the Hulk, looking around confusedly.

"Hey Big Guy, what's the problem?" Clint asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

Hulk looked at them, ensuring it was his friends, when thunder struck. Being so close to Bruce and experiencing the same flashes, the Hulk unconsciously flinched, looking for the source of the sound. Steve caught his anxiety.

"Hey Hulk, it's just thunder," Cap said gently.

"Yeah, no is here to hurt you," Natasha added, catching on.

"Show no fear Friend Hulk," Thor nodded, pounding his chest.

Hulk snorted. "Hulk fears nothing Hammer-man," he grunted, only to flinch again as lightning stuck and lit up the room.

Tony snapped his fingers. "Sleepover," he announced and everyone looked at him crazy.

"Sleepover?" Thor asked; he's never heard of such a thing.

"When people sleep together; usually friends," Steve supplied.

"Yeah," Tony said, "That way we'll have each other's backs."

"Fine by me," Clint shrugged, half asleep while standing.

"I'll fetch some pillows," Tasha said, leaving.

"I'll go with you, and get the blankets," Steve added, following her.

Tony looked at the Hulk. "Let's go to the living room," he said, patting Hulk's massive arm.

Warily, Hulk followed Clint, Thor, and Tony to the living room. In his head, Banner was begging to be let out but Hulk wouldn't have it; he still wasn't convinced it was safe. Once in the living room, Tony turned on a few lamps.

"Something quiet JARVIS," Tony commanded.

"_Yes Sir,"_ the robotic butler replied, and soon soothing music was playing, blocking out the thunder and lightning.

"We got pillows and blankets," Natasha said, each had four pillows and three planets in their arms.

Carefully, Thor and Clint eased Hulk down, his head on two pillows-one green, one orange- and then they covered him with a bed sheet. Hulk smiled slightly as Tony fell into the gap between his arm and body, cuddling his side with his red pillow and blanket. Clint fell into a dead heap, head on a purple pillow, clutching a pink pillow, he laid near Hulk's head. Natasha was on the other side, with a black pillow, her blanket lain neatly on her body. Steve took the blue pillow and blanket and laid horizontally to Hulk's other arm. And finally, Thor was a pile of limbs, his blankets bunched on his stomach and chest white his yellow pilot was under his feet, his head on Hulk's leg,

Soon, Hulk was asleep, for the first time, feeling relaxed and safe.

**0700**

Nicky Fury was furious, nobody was answering their cells and JARVIS refused to let them through. And so, Fury was forced to leave his base, and go to the Stark Tower. Inside, he got a great and interesting portrait.

The Avengers were asleep, all cuddled together, surrounding Bruce, who was wearing tattered sweatpants. Fury wasn't sure why they were like this by they'd ignore it this time. He would leave and try again in a few hours. They were clearly having a moment. A family moment.

_Good Night!_

**Yo. This story is based somewhat after a picture I saw on Deviantart, I just put a story with it.**

**By FerioWind, here's the sight, just take out the spaces:**

** ferio wind. Deviant art art/ AVENGERS – sleepover – 335191286**


End file.
